The Art Project
by The Ultimate Otaku
Summary: "It's another way of keeping memories," Soubi tells Ritsuka about his art. Ritsuka is confused by his feelings and urges. He knows Soubi paints nude people. What does Soubi do when he finds a naked Ritsuka in his art studio? Can he resist? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

THE ART PROJECT

A Loveless fanfic

by The Ultimate Otaku

Ritsuka's POV 

Ritsuka was so nervous. His hands shook as he slid the book from the library shelf. He was standing on his tiptoes just to reach it. It made a loud clunk as it fell to the floor, and he looked around hastily to make sure no one had seen him with it. No one around. Whew!

He picked up the book like it was on fire, barely letting the brown soft cover touch his fingers. Like a cat he crept along, pausing behind pillars. His breath was harsh in his throat, his heart pumped wildly. He crawled and ducked around, and finally reached the shadowed table in the corner. Here. Here was where he could secretly read.

Slowly he opened the book, and even though the book made him nervous, the smell of the pages comforted him. Ah, that smell. It was sweet and sour at the same time. Even though the book was, well...THIS book, its pages smelt wonderful.

He flipped to the Table of Contents page, and when he saw the words, he squeaked and snapped the book shut. There it was. That chapter. Oh, but all the chapters were...enticing. They snagged him. He had only been looking into drawing classes, because Kio had told Ritsuka about the drawing project Soubi was working on, and how busy Soubi was lately. When Ritsuka had asked, Soubi had said he was almost done, and planned to start another one soon. He said he hadn't found a subject yet. When Ritsuka asked what that meant, Soubi said simply, "I draw people. It's a way of making memories."

And Ritsuka realized, well, if Soubi drew him, then Soubi would remember him. Not that he ever thought Soubi would forget him, or at least he hoped not, but...he wanted to be closer to Soubi. He wanted to make Soubi smile for a new reason. When Soubi bent down to kiss him, or stood close to him and Ritsuka caught a whiff of that scent in Soubi's hair...Ritsuka blushed madly and felt vulnerable, but could see the amusement in Soubi's eyes. His blushing pleased Soubi, he realized. At first upon realizing it he had been indignant, but then he had come to terms with it.

He wanted to please Soubi more. And what better way to do this, then allow Soubi this intimate thing of drawing him? Intimate. That word made him nervous, but also excited. He wanted there to be something intimate between him and Soubi. Plus, what if it were fun to be drawn? Especially by Soubi. He had never seen Soubi draw before, and knew it was an important aspect of Soubi; the way Kio spoke of Soubi's art made Ritsuka eager to see Soubi draw. Or paint.

Then he had started looking up Composition classes stuff, to research Soubi's drawing class. He had been curious what it was like to make memories via drawing instead of photography. He had discovered that people posed for hours, and was shocked. How could he sit for three hours while Soubi drew him? It would be impossible. But then he thought, well, maybe Soubi will talk to me while he draws. Or even not talking...if I can just look at Soubi, that will be enough.

Ritsuka did not let on, but just the sight of Soubi was fascinating. The way his long hair fell across his shoulders, and glowed in the sunlight. The glint of his eyes when he smirked at Ritsuka, and the way that mouth looked so soft. It WAS soft. Ritsuka remembered thinking about it one time during a kiss, and when Soubi had pulled away he had asked Ritsuka, "Why are you blushing so much? You're redder than usual today." And Ritsuka had shook his head furiously. He couldn't tell Soubi that he loved Soubi's lips, and the way his hips and a strip of white skin showed when Soubi wore low-slung jeans.

Then Ritsuka had seen pictures in the books he was using for his research. And he had realized...Soubi draws naked people. At first, he was horrified. Then, as he read more, as he looked more, he realized...this could be something special. A way of really getting to know a person. Because you began to focus not on the nudity, but on the details of the body. The way the hair fell across shoulders...the curves, the limbs, the shadows. Ritsuka had wished for a moment, desperately, that he could draw.

And now here he sat, with this book about love in his hands...this book about enticing another person. But Ritsuka knew that Soubi found him enticing. Just the thought made him blush and shiver. When Soubi had brushed his fingers against the back of Ritsuka's neck once, to check a wound, Ritsuka had shivered and pulled away. The feel of Soubi's fingers on him was...intoxicating. It made a warmth bubble in him, and this strange sharpness that was simultaneously good and bad. Whenever he got that feeling, he panicked and pulled away.

Why was he holding this book? Because he had decided. He wanted Soubi to draw him, to draw him properly, and he felt this needed preparation.

Soubi's POV 

"He wants you to draw him?"

"Yes. Why so surprised, Kio? You've suggested it yourself before, even. Or I mentioned it. I remember mentioning it."

Soubi smiled at his friend as the bespectacled man frowned. "Yes, Soubi, but what's the point? I mean, you can't do your project on him, Soubi. It's not like in class. This is RITSUKA we're talking about, Soubi, not a model. Besides, he'll be clothed. He'll get bored. He won't be able to sit for that long, or stand. It's different. It's Ritsuka."

The two men stood in Soubi's apartment, one sitting on the chair while the stood by the window and smoked.

"I know, Kio. That's why it's special. Maybe I can get the professor to make an exception, this one time. If I do well enough."

Kio rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe. Anyways, I've got to go start mine, so I'll see you later. Good look. Have fun. Try not to have TOO much fun." He raised his eyebrows meaningfully, muttering, "Pervert."

Soubi was in too good a mood to mind. He laughed, instead of the usual smile. The day was good. He had been surprised when Ritsuka had shyly asked him one day, if Soubi would like to draw him. Those ears had twitched around hurriedly, and the little face blushed brilliant pink. Soubi had smiled, saying gently, "Of course I would, Ritsuka. It would be excellent practice for me, and it would be quite fun. Are you sure you want to?"

Ritsuka had nodded fiercely. As he looked up at Soubi, there had been something in his eyes. Determination. Fierceness. Like if Soubi had suggested the opposite, Ritsuka would have fought for it. Ritsuka wanted to be drawn, and Soubi could not really understand why. Perhaps, he mused, it was because of what he had said about drawing being another way of making memories. The boy wanted him to keep a memory of him. How sweet. Soubi quite liked the concept, really. He would love to pin up an image of Ritsuka in his studio to study. As long as he didn't get carried away with it...No, no, don't go there, he told himself. Ritsuka will arrive soon.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Soubi opened the door to see the boy standing, waiting. He smiled at Soubi. Gently Soubi took his wrist and the boy walked in, shutting the door behind him. The room was warm, and a kettle sat on the stove ready to make tea with.

"I'll make us some tea. The room is down there, down the hall and to the right. I have all my utensils ready already, and the couch. You can sit or lie down, whatever you want. We can drink tea first, though. Hungry?"

Ritsuka shook his head. Soubi watched the boy head down the hall, and then set about making tea.

Ritsuka's POV 

He was trembling with nerves. What to do? Was he really going to do this? What if Soubi reacted badly? Surely, he WOULD react badly? What would Ritsuka do if Soubi DIDN'T react badly? What if this led to no ears? what if it led to an argument? What if he just asked Soubi to draw him and ask no questions? He could always order him.

Ritsuka dropped his bag by the couch and looked around.

The studio was a big room, nice and light. Various canvases sat leaned up against the wall, dusty, or covered with sheets. Some of Soubi's paintings, on Kio's insistence, were on the walls. Ritsuka walked from one to the other, looking at the butterflies, the garden scenes, the flowers. Where were the people? Oh, but Soubi's pieces were beautiful. Ritsuka had no doubt Soubi would draw him carefully.

It wasn't that which had made him refuse food, though. It was the queasy feeling in his stomach. He was going to do this, yes he was. He wanted to. It was a weird and fierce feeling, motivated from Ritsuka's need to get closer to Soubi. He wanted to really know the man, and for the man to really know him. He wanted Soubi to know how special he was to Ritsuka. Ritsuka wouldn't be this brave for anyone else.

Slowly, Ritsuka unbuttoned his shirt, one, two, three. He let it drop to the floor, and then looked around. How should he pose? Should he stand? Or maybe sitting was better, since this was going to take hours. Or lie down? The couch was long enough, after all. And it looked comfy. Oh, there was a chair in the corner, too.

Ritsuka sat down on the couch, and as he did so, his fingers slid down to grab his belt. He slid the buckle through, glancing at the door nervously. What if Soubi came in too early and saw Ritsuka like this? That would make it impossible. Hurriedly, trying to blank all thoughts from his mind and ignore the queasiness in his stomch, Ritsuka scrambled to finish.

Soubi's POV

Soubi hummed a little tune as he walked down the hallway. This would be interesting. They had never done anything like this before. He found he was quite eager as he walked down the hall. He couldn't wait to see how Ritsuka would pose, even though the boy probably had no idea he should pose. Soubi would make it quick, because he doubted Ritsuka could stay in the same position for hours on end. Even if given breaks, as models always were.

He looked forward to drawing Ritsuka. It gave him an excuse to stare without feeling guilty or having Ritsuka find out. Here, Ritsuka was well informed and was allowing Soubi to stare, to indulge. Ritsuka did not know how much he was indulging Soubi. Soubi would have an excuse to admire the slender neck, the furry tail, those full pouty lips, those big purple eyes, the slope of the jawline and curve of that perky ass...Shit! Don't go there.

Soubi had had to force his eyes away from there several times, especially when the boy swished his tail madly. He hoped this drawing would be a pleasure and not an ordeal, in which he would have to resist, resist, resist. He was excellent at disciplining himself, but it was harder to do that when Ritsuka was around.

He turned the corner, holding the china with tea delicately in his hands. Slowly he placed the tray down on the table by the door -he'd have to move that by the couch, since the big space he had left for his drawing paper and Ritsuka was not needed just yet. The china clinked, and he heard a feathery breath from Ritsuka. What was that all about? Hmm.

Soubi turned around, and promptly dropped his hand down to slam on the table to catch himself from falling. He felt the heat of the tea burn his pinky finger. And a twinge slid up his wrist from the abrupt twist it had taken. He felt himself shaking, and took a couple breaths to calm himself. Calm, calm, he told himself. Slowly he counted, and at first he couldn't even remember where to start, what numbers were and which came first, but he regained his sense as the seconds passed. By the time he was at eight he had caught his breath back.

Holy hell and devils and angels and everything in-between.

Ritsuka was naked. Nude. The word flew through Soubi's head around and around in circles as he stared, his eyes wide behind the glasses.

Ritsuka stood in the center of the room, in front of the couch. His hair hung over his face, covering his eyes a little, but Soubi could see the red blush bathing those cheeks. The boy was biting his bottom lip so hard that it was flaring pink and swollen. His hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides, and the muscles of his arms jumped with tension.

The boy had his chin tucked down, and Soubi could see beneath it the sharp jut of the collarbone, the soft sweep of shoulders not yet broad, never to be very broad. The boy's nipples were rosy and pink, erect in the chill of the room. He had freckles here and there, on a thigh, a couple on his arms, and some on his belly. His navel was deep, and below it the dark hair looked so soft. It curled a little. The boy wasn't twelve anymore, he was fourteen now.

As Ritsuka fidgeted, Soubi saw the boy from different angles. His eyes fixed on the soft, round buttocks a moment, on the smooth-looking skin. He wanted to grab it, grope it, press it, brush his fingertips against it. The boy's thighs were more muscular than Soubi had thought they would be, probably from running in PE class or perhaps from his mother. Yes, there were scars - indentations and gashes on his body, welts and bruises and nail scrapes. The boy's body was slender and soft-looking, delightful with the beauty of youth. His cock...Soubi took a deep breath. Long and smooth. Those knees were scuffed, callused, and the toes twitched, as did the tail and cat ears. The cat ears were in a frenzy on Ritsuka's head, swiveling back and forth.

Seeing Soubi stunned into silence, or thinking, Ritsuka said, "I'm ready to be drawn."

Soubi could not think. All he could do was stare. And stare. And stare. He could not get enough. This, he thought, is the image I will masturbate to for the rest of my days.

"Soubi...how should I pose?" The boy's voice was hoarse with nervousness. "I know this is boring, so I won't stick like this...should I sit?" He walked over to take the chair and placed it before him. He sat on it. Then, after a moment, he said, "No. It's uncomfortable."

The chair was moved, and the boy plopped down on the couch. "Um...how about this?" He stretched his legs out, and then sat crosslegged, and then frowned. "No, that's not like in the books," Soubi heard him mutter.

Ritsuka leaned back against the plush couch, making it sigh dustily with his small weight. He pushed his back into it, Soubi could see. Those arms reached up above his head, the elbows bent, the hands gently resting on top of the couch. Ritsuka let his left leg hang over the couch, but bent his right.

Soubi almost groaned aloud at the sight. This was a sexy pose. One leg bent, one not, that cock on display between those smooth thighs, the little curls of hair dark and cheerful against Ritsuka's pale skin. The boy was allowing his chest to be shown, the curve of his stomach, the pectorals, those luscious pink nipples. His arms above his head were graceful, slender. The face gentle, open, frightened. That mouth was half open, and Soubi wanted to kiss it, to press against those soft pink lips, to hear Ritsuka moan, to slide his tongue in Ritsuka's mouth...

Finally, Soubi found his voice. He pulled himself back together, slowly, slowly. He looked out the window, and walked to close it, trying for a moment to forget that Ritsuka sat naked on his couch. Fucking naked on his couch! Jesus. He pulled the curtains closed more, so just enough light shone through. It felt silly now, for him to have lost his composure. He usually dealt with everything straight-faced. He hoped he hadn't scared Ritsuka by being so obviously shocked. The tea, he found when he took a sip of it, was nice. For a moment he thought, I should talk about the tea. But then he realized he didn't want to.

"Ritsuka." His voice was hoarse with desire. Soubi cleared his throat, and tried again.

"Ritsuka. What made you decide to be...like this?" He gestured towards Ritsuka's naked form, and the clothes pushed aside.

That bottom lip trembled and those toes twitched again, but Ritsuka did not move from his pose. His voice tremored as he said, "I...I looked it up. In books. About drawing classes, and modeling. I want you to be able to make a memory of me that is like no one else's memory of me, Soubi. I want to be special to you, to show you...what no else can see. And I, I don't just mean, uh..." His cheeks flared red again. "Me. I mean...I, I want to...I want to show you...everything. No secrets. I want there to be an intimate connection between us."

Soubi cautiously moved forward, and sat down on the floor to fiddle with the drawing things.  
"Yes. I understand, Ritsuka. But we already have one, Ritsuka. I have no one like you. You are my Loveless. You are Ritsuka. You are special to me. I love you..." He whispered the words soft and slow.

"But you don't have to do this. I can...I can wait." He was tense. This was the first time Ritsuka and he were really, openly edging towards the topic of waiting to take Ritsuka's ears. Waiting to do more than kiss. Waiting.

"Ritsuka...I can see that this makes you uncomfortable. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I am your Fighter, Ritsuka. Yours. You don't have to oblige me anything. Please. Besides...nothing is lacking from what we already have. Nothing. I promise."

He looked deep into the boy's eyes, making sure his point got through. The boy nodded, gulping. He understood. What they had was good. It needed no improving, right? Although Ritsuka would still complain to Soubi about Soubi being secretive. And now that Ritsuka was fourteen, well, Soubi had seen girls approach Ritsuka, recently. But he had opted to say nothing about it. He could not think of what to say. He had been busy too, lately, working on art projects, and had not seen Ritsuka in a while.

What did Ritsuka want? What was lacking that made him so insistently want this, to go this far? To appear naked before Soubi? To look up things about drawing and know that models were naked usually?

"Soubi...I...get these strange feelings, sometimes. Feeling. I..." the boy's breath was hitched, and Soubi closed his eyes so that he could not see Ritsuka naked AND hear his hitched breath. The combination was too much. He felt his body heat up, and closed his eyes shut tighter as if doing so would ward against desire.

"I...look...at things...differently. No. No, not things. Just you. Everyone else is still the same. But when I look at you...I...find it hard to look away! I want...I want to be close to you...in a way that I don't want to be close to anyone else." The boy's voice was a whisper now.

"I tried to talk to the psychiatrist about it...without telling her too much. And she said, that I should talk to you about it. That I should tell you...how I feel. How I feel is, when I'm trying to sleep at night, I feel...I think of you. And I dream of you. And I want...want t-to touch you, Soubi. I'm curious. And I tried, but I can't make the feeling go away..."

The boy was trembling. He had stopped his pose, and now sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs, his chin propped on his knees. He looked vulnerable and scared.

Soubi did not know if he dared stand up and hug the boy, embrace him, comfort him. Would it be too much? For either of them? He thought about what Ritsuka had said, and his heart leapt into his throat. This sounded like desire. But it was confused desire...it was a young boy's curiousity, mixed with affection, and...something else. He also found what Ritsuka had said very sweet and endearing. It was comforting and a relief to know that he meant so much to the boy, but also frightening. He didn't want Ritsuka to have the stress of making such a big decision. Though, maybe this was nothing, and really was just an art project in the making.

He stood up, paintbrush still in his hand (he was considering adding some color as a backdrop to Ritsuka in pencil), and came to stand in front of Ritsuka. Bending down before the boy, he said, "I wish to please you, Ritsuka. I...I won't deny that, I feel certain things for you too, things I cannot for others. Order me as you wish."

"But what about the...t-touching...p-part? What do you think about that?"

Soubi could see that the boy really wanted an answer. A real answer, not something like he had just given.

He leaned over and pressed a tiny kiss to the boy's lips and then pulled back. Smiling, to make the boy feel better and becase he realized suddenly he was happy, Soubi said, "I don't think there's anything wrong with it. I find it quite...titillating, to be honest. I...you can touch me."

_Can I touch you? Should I?_ That was the unspoken question in Soubi's head. As the boy took Soubi's face in his hands and pulled the man down for a kiss, Soubi found it was quite impossible NOT to touch the boy.

He placed his hands over Ritsuka's thin shoulders, pressing his mouth hard against the boy's soft lips. He found it elicited a moan. Oh, god. That moan. He opened his mouth against the boy's mouth, feeling the hot puffs come from Ritsuka's mouth into his. Slowly he slid his tongue along that full, swollen bottom lip, and then edged it into Ritsuka's mouth.

He dragged his tongue slowly along the boy's teeth, and then glided it against Ritsuka's tongue. The boy jumped at the touch. Soubi's hands slid upwards, his fingers pressing against Ritsuka's neck, and then moving to rub against the soft lobes of Ritsuka's ears. As he rubbed them with one hand, his other inched down Ritsuka's chest. His tongue thrusted harder into Ritsuka's mouth, and the boy groaned loudly.

They had never kissed like this before, but it seemed so natural. Soubi reluctantly pulled away from it, and stood back up.

Ritsuka smiled shyly at him, and patted the couch. "Sit, Soubi."

Soubi sat, and the boy scrambled into his lap. Soubi hoped the boy was not paying too much attention, else he would feel the heat in Soubi's lap. Soubi dragged his fingers through that dark, soft hair, smiling as the cat ears twitched. Then he bent and slid his tongue down across Ritsuka's jaw, feeling the smooth skin.

The boy yelped as Soubi's hot, wet tongue slid over his ear lobe. Then Soubi sucked it in his mouth, running his teeth along it experimentally. Ritsuka was purring like a cat now, and his body arched towards Soubi's touch. The boy made little moans and whimpers as Soubi trailed his mouth down the boy's neck, sucking to make welts against the skin, sucking until the skin flared red.

He brushed his hands over the boy's chest, smirking as the boy shuddered. The nipples he rolled hard and slow, then fast, his thumbs over them, pressing. Ritsuka was breathing fast now.

Soubi bent his head and licked over a nipple, once, twice. Ritsuka's voice came out a soft whimper. "Soubi..."

Then Soubi was lapping, lapping over and over, hard, and when he began to suck those hard nipples, Ritsuka was bouncing against him, his fingernails digging into Soubi's back. Soubi found he liked that touch, those nails scraping, and sucked even more eagerly. The boy's bouncing over his rising cock did not help matters.

Ritsuka's POV 

He realized that after all this, he was letting Soubi touch him. He hadn't been sure if he was going to let Soubi touch him. But it felt so good, and the man knew just what to do...and it was Soubi. It felt right to do this with Soubi, like those long fingers were meant to touch him.

Ritsuka did not know what to do in reponse. Should he do the same things Soubi was doing to him? What if he did them wrong? What was the right way? Ritsuka pulled his hands up Soubi's back. He traced the line of a scar, hearing Soubi murmur at the touch.

"Does it hurt, Soubi?"

"Not anymore, no."

Ritsuka continued to touch Soubi. His hands wandered over the man's shoulders, gently feeling the soft skin. He swept his fingers up the neck, and then traced them over those soft, soft lips. He laughed, drawing his fingers through the man's long hair a moment. Then, fumbling, he slowly undid the buttons of Soubi's shirt. That chest...there was something enticing about it. It was long and firm. Ritsuka wanted to touch Soubi with his mouth like Soubi had with him.

He bent down and licked slowly over a nipple.

Soubi's POV 

That tongue was...amazing. Soubi simultaneously wanted to and did not want to imagine it on his cock. Tiny, pink tongue, sliding out to lick, lick, lick. He shuddered as Ritsuka's mouth wrapped around a nipple and sucked. When he sucked harder he could hear Soubi's panting breath and sounds. Those arms were wrapped around Soubi again, nails digging in, and Ritsuka realized as he bit his teeth down a little that Soubi enjoyed pain - even in this context.

The boy began to nibble all over Soubi, at his chest, at his neck. He left red marks, branding his property, his Fighter. As the boy licked a downward, curious innocent sort of trail, Soubi let his hands wander.

Slowly, cautiously, he moved them down the boy's back. He even let his fingers skim over the tail lightly, making Ritsuka wriggle and complain, saying sharply, "Soubi! Don't pull it."

"I wasn't pulling."

"Yes, but...it's sensitive. It...when you touch lightly, it feels like more. So be careful."

"I will."

But Soubi was curious, so he began to stroke the tail harder. As Ritsuka squirmed even more against him, he smirked. The boy enjoyed the touch. His mouth was half open and red from biting those lips, and he groaned when Soubi wrapped his fingers around the tail and slowly slid the grip down to the end. Soubi did it again, and he found the result was that Ritsuka pressed up against his chest, those hands gripping his arms like vices. The boy was purring and moaning and thrusting his body up against Soubi's.

It became too much for Soubi, even though his lust told him to continue. He stopped.

Ritsuka's POV 

"Soubi, why did you stop?"

Ritsuka did not want Soubi to stop. Everything Soubi did felt so good. Ritsuka didn't think it would feel this good if it were anyone but Soubi. He could feel Soubi's affection for him radiate from that touch, from that smirk. Those fingers were precise and careful, so slender. Their every touch drove intensely into Ritsuka.

He wanted more. But Soubi was just sitting there. So, even though fear sat in him, Ritsuka stood up. He bent down, and took off Soubi's boots. When he reached for the man's belt, Soubi said, "Ritsuka."

He didn't say anything else, but the name was enough. Soubi's tone was not sharp, but it was not entirely gentle. It was a warning, it was a caution against what Ritsuka was about to do. But Ritsuka was stubborn. He wanted to do this.

Ritsuka made his movements not too slow or fast. If fast, Soubi would think him strange. But if too slow, then Ritsuka would lose his burst of courage. He slid the belt from the loops with a swish, and dropped it to the floor. With a grunt, he got the stubborn zipper down, and then pushed the jeans down from Soubi's hips. He pushed, focusing on the texture beneath his fingers of the jeans. Rough. He could feel SOubi's muscles flexing beneath, too. Ritsuka stared at the jeans, taking deep breaths in and out. He felt relief tingle in him a little when he saw the black of the shorts Soubi wore beneath the jeans.

By the time the jeans were at Soubi's ankles, Ritsuka was less nervous. He pulled them off Soubi's feet and tossed the pair into a jumble by his own clothes. Then he looked back at Soubi.

Those blue eyes were half-open, and glinting in them was something that delighted and frightened Ritsuka: lust. It was a panging thing that made Soubi's body tense and sensitive. Ritsuka clambered back onto Soubi's lap, and slowly put his fingers on Soubi's chest.

Both of their hearts were beating so very fast, like drums the beats were against Ritsuka's fingers.

He looked straight into Soubi's eyes, and said, "I love you."

That sweet smile came. "I love you, Ritsuka."

"Kiss me."

Soubi moved forward to kiss Ritsuka, and while they were engaged in it, Ritsuka moved up more over Soubi. He heard the low, throaty moan from Soubi's mouth at the same time as he felt it. It. Something hard and hot and throbbing lay beneath him, a burning fire, an insistent pleading thing, right beneath Ritsuka's butt.

Ritsuka pushed down experimentally, and heard Soubi gasp. He flexed his buttocks and thighs around it, giggling as he saw a blush flare Soubi's cheeks. It was so funny to see Soubi blush.

As Ritsuka continued, he felt something strange inside himself. It was hot and yummy and consuming. Overwhelming. Ritsuka felt a bit dizzy with it. He tried to shake his head to get it out, but it stayed. As he breathed hotly on Soubi's neck, and then began to lick one of Soubi's ears, the fire inside Ritsuka only increased.

Soubi's POV 

Waiting, how could he wait now? How could he restrain himself at all, after this? Ritsuka wanted it. He had put himself in front of Soubi and had all but asked aloud for Soubi to plunge his cock deep up that tight little ass.

He groaned as that pert ass grinded against him again. Those soft, round cheeks cushioned his cock. Soubi's cock was sliding between them, back and forth, as Ritsuka moved. In order to prevent himself from thrusting up, Soubi had his hands gripping the couch tightly, for his dear life. Oh, this felt so good. How could Ritsuka be so good? The boy was only fourteen. But, GOD, this was torture...it was exquisite. Soubi liked to be toyed with, to be teased. Now if only Ritsuka would consent to chaining him up, or some sort of restrainment, or spanking Soubi.

Soubi opened his eyes as he felt the boy's cock responding to his. It was hardening up against him now, pressing against his belly. Soubi reached down and slid his hands over Ritsuka's arousal.

"Soubi!" The word came out as a squeak. That little body stilled as Soubi slid his hand up and down Ritsuka's anxious length. "Soubi! Soubi, stop! STOP!"

Soubi stilled his hand, but kept it resting over the boy's soft skin.

"Why, Ritsuka?"

The boy was panting, and took a few deep gulps of fresh air. He tossed his hair from a sweaty forehead and looked at Soubi. Those deep dark eyes were glittering. Those lips were wet and soft. Mmm.

"Soubi..."

"Are you frightened, Ritsuka?" He did not want to scare the boy away.

"No! No, I'm not!" At once that voice was indignant again, and the cheeks flared red.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Ritsuka." Quite the opposite, Soubi thought to himself, and bit back a smirk.

Ritsuka heaved an exasperated sigh, whining, "You don't make me uncomfortable, Soubi..."

The boy buried his head against Soubi's chest. For a moment he just sat there, breathing, and Soubi slowly slid his hand from the boy's cock and put his arms around Ritsuka, comforting, as a way of saying, I'm here. This seemed to help calm the boy down, for he breathed normally again, and then sat back up.

That tongue slid over Soubi again, over his chest, over his clavicle, deep in the hollow of his throat, sucking hungrily at his adam's apple. Those little teeth occasionally came into play too, nibbling at Soubi's shoulders, nipping the soft skin of Soubi's forearm to hear him make sounds. Then that little mouth took two of Soubi's fingers in and sucked.

Soubi had to pull away from it, and grip the couch again. He didn't want Ritsuka to know how arousing the boy was. If Ritsuka realized what a tease he was, he might become ashamed, and then he would be miserable.

"Soubi, why are you grabbing at the couch?"

Soubi leaned to nuzzle noses with the boy. "I don't want to move you in your seat, Ritsuka. I am your throne."

The boy laughed. Soubi stared at those dark eyes, the soft lips, as those fingers tenderly brushed Soubi's chin.

"Soubi..." The boy giggled.

Then he was taking Soubi's hands and pulling them up, and resting them over those delicate little cat ears. Those big imploring eyes looked up and Ritsuka said, "Touch me, Soubi...your turn." The last two words were a breathy whisper, shy, but not uncertain.


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsuka's POV

Those slim fingers began to gently tickle all over Ritsuka's ears. He jumped at the touch, shouting, "Soubi, that tickles! Don't! Not like that!" even as he laughed.

So Soubi changed his touch, and began to rub his fingertips over Ritsuka's ears. Ritsuka felt his ears become warmer, and wiggled a little beneath Soubi's fingertips. He sighed in contentment as Soubi scratched behind Ritsuka's ears, near the root. Oh, that felt so good...

His breath got shorter and shorter as Soubi rubbed harder and harder. He always tried so hard to please Ritsuka. Those fingers were rougher now, pinching a little, and then rubbing hard up and down, at the tips, scratching at the back and the roots, tickling the edge of the insides a little. Ritsuka felt a whimper bubble up in his throat, and as Soubi's mouth went over his, he let it slide from his throat.

Soubi's mouth was...was...Ritsuka couldn't find words to describe it, except that each kiss with that tongue felt brand new and sent shivers rolling through him. Combined with the delightful rubbing of his ears, Ritsuka found himself rocking and rubbing against Soubi in delight at the combination of kissing and ear fondling.

Then that mouth left him, and suddenly Soubi was gently pushing Ritsuka's head down, and taking one of Ritsuka's cat ears in his mouth. Gently he nibbled at the ears, and even licked. Ritsuka's felt the soft touch down to his very bones, it seemed, and shuddered violently. Just the soft sensation of that tongue...on his cat ears, it was a very different thing, it felt like a hard lick instead of a soft one. Ritsuka whimpered again and again in pleasure as those teeth bit at him.

Then he wondered, with a little smirk, if Soubi might get hairballs from him. Haha, ewww.

Suddenly those hands were sliding down his back, smooth and soft and pressing occasionally. Then those fingers gripped his tail again, and the grip slid down the fur, and then let go, and then repeated the gentle rub and pull.

Ritsuka felt again that funny feeling in his stomach, and the hot warmth, and the dizzy feeling that was unshakeable. His eyes were closed. He groaned loudly, and then gasped, as the nibble to his ears and that hard hand on his tail touched again, ever so carefully.

Soubi's POV

Soubi was delighted when Ritsuka invited him to touch the cat ears. He was surprised that they had so much sensitivity, and had not remembered his being so sensitive when he had them. But Ritsuka was extra sensitive, he supposed. It was a new, interesting thing he had not known about Ritsuka before.

The reaction he received at first alarmed him, that the simple rubbing and biting could get such sounds that urged him on. He wasn't sure if Ritsuka even knew that the sounds he made were urging, but they were. Grunts and whimpers, begging for more, spilled from Ritsuka's lips at Soubi's very touch. And when he went to touch the tail again, Ritsuka let him, and then rocked against him. Soubi shuddered at the sensations spilling through his body as he pulled Ritsuka up, up with him to pleasure, to arousal.

He felt the boy's cock hardening against him again, more, as the rubbing and nibbling continued. And that pert little ass was still sinking down over Soubi's lap, those hips occasionally rolling and the friction nearly making Soubi lose control. That firm cock was pressed up against his belly.

Finally Soubi pulled up, back, wiping his mouth a little, placing his hands back down on the couch but not gripping. He looked at Ritsuka's flushed face and the lust and dazed look in those eyes, and smiled. Ah, that look. He couldn't decide whether it was a face of one worthy of being ravished, or a sweet and tender look; it was Ritsuka, so the expression was both arousing and cute, somehow.

"Soubi!"

That voice was a little accusing. Even as Ritsuka said it, he rolled his hips again, and moved. Soubi couldn't stop his little grunt as he felt the soft flesh sink over his cock. And the boy's swelling hardness was hot against him. But he kept his voice even.

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

His hands gave him away, grabbing at the couch pillows again as the boy wiggled his ass over Soubi's lap. Soubi said nothing, but he doubted Ritsuka did not know what was going on. Was Ritsuka afraid of Soubi's body? Was he going to punish him, or be angry for it?

"Punish me, Ritsuka. Punish me if you are displeased."

Ritsuka shook his head, saying, "No, no. No punishment."

Then, slowly, ever so slowly, Ritsuka eased himself off of Soubi's lap. He moved to sit in the same kneeling position beside Soubi. Those eyes needled down to the thrusting bulge in Soubi's boxers, and Soubi stared at Ritsuka, at the curve of those lips and the furrow in those brows.

Ritsuka lifted up a trembling hand and slowly placed it over Soubi's bare stomach. He stroked the soft skin, smiling a little. He traced little finger patterns around Soubi's navel. Then the hand slid down and little fingers grabbed Soubi's waistband. Inch by inch Ritsuka pulled the cloth down, until the black cloth sat around Soubi's knees and his cock had sprang free.

Soubi felt a growl of lust in his throat as Ritsuka stared at his cock. Those eyes were wide and shocked, that mouth half open a little. After a moment, though, Ritsuka's eyes did not look frightened or lustful or shocked. He looked curious.

A hand reached out and, feather light, slid fingertips up Soubi's cock. The touch was very light, and only the fingertips. But somehow those five tiny little pads of skin were like heaven on Soubi's skin. He gasped at the sensation, and then again when the stroke came a second time, bolder and a little harder.

Ritsuka's POV

Ritsuka felt a pleased smile tugging at his lips as he touched Soubi. He was excited to know that it was he, Ritsuka, that was making such sounds come from Soubi's mouth. And the sounds the man was making stirred Ritsuka, stirred his body so that he felt debilitated with need; he didn't know what he needed, though.

He wrapped his hand firmly around the width of Soubi's cock, marveling at the feel of the smooth skin beneath his fingertips. The skin was so hot, so soft. Just by moving his grip around, Ritsuka had Soubi heaving his hips off the couch, pushing up into Ritsuka's touch. The length was hard and hot, so hard, so sensitive.

When he placed his fingers at the tip, he was very gentle, and just let them sit there a moment. Then he gently drew them away, and then lay down sprawled upon the couch. "Soubi, come here."

Ritsuka found that somehow, in this context, it was easier to order Soubi around. It felt natural and right, whereas if he was wanting Soubi to visit, or tell him something, it felt more like Soubi should want to do that already and say it aloud, instead of having to be ordered. Here, though, Ritsuka liked how Soubi followed his orders. It made Ritsuka feel less afraid, to be able to stop or go whenever he liked.

Obediently the man moved to slide over Ritsuka's body, straddling the boy at the waist. Ritsuka could feel the power and grace of that form as it slid over him. He sighed at the sweet smell coming from Soubi's hair. Then, as he felt the twitch of his cock again, he groaned. He pressed his hand to the back of Soubi's head and pushed it down so those lips touched his chest.

It was order enough. Soubi's mouth immediately opened and began to kiss Ritsuka's body. The tongue wetted him, again and again, from hip to collarbone. First it lapped at the nipples, making Ritsuka squirm and gasp in pleasure. Then it tickled at his navel, making him laugh, and lastly, with a gasp, he found that nose nuzzled in the curly hairs at his abdomen.

The kisses against his dark curls made Ritsuka lose breath. How could a kiss there feel so good? He trembled as Soubi's mouth moved down to his thigh. Those teeth latched onto his soft skin and bit. Ritsuka yelped.

"Did I hurt you? Tell me when to stop."

The bite came again, and licks and kisses. Ritsuka shook all over. "D-Don't stop..." That mouth was on him again, sucking at the sweat on his thighs, nibbling, licking over his freckles, breathing hotly at his dark hair. "Ohhh...Sou...bii..." Ritsuka found that his body was thrusting up into the sensations, up until his crotch was pushed against Soubi's face, that long hair brushing Ritsuka's chest and thighs.

"Soubi...m-more..."

He wasn't sure what he was asking for, but he knew it would be good, it would bring this delicious feeling in him. He felt it curl up in his body, swirling and pushing, thrusting into him and making him pant and moan. Pleasure. He was addicted to it, begging for it, saying, "Soubi, Soubi, Soubi," as that tongue licked his skin over and over.

Soubi's POV

"Soubi...m-more..."

That little voice whimpered from above Soubi. He took in the scent of Ritsuka's thighs, the sweat, the sweetness of youth. Ritsuka's skin was so soft and tender, smooth beneath Soubi's fingertips and tongue.

He was not surprised anymore at Ritsuka's eagerness, for this was a growing thing. From the first kiss this evening, they had been moving towards this. Soubi was only surprised that he had gotten this far. Should he stop? But Ritsuka wouldn't let him. And he did not want to stop, besides. The boy was tugging at Soubi's hair now, just a little, to put emphasis on the command.

Soubi sucked more at Ritsuka's thighs, blowing hot air over, letting his hair tangle and brush all over Ritsuka in tantalizing sweeps. Then those hands clutched at him again, squeaking, "Soubi!"

Soubi lifted up his head, and he bit back a thousand sounds as he saw the flushed skin and sweat on the body laid out before him. He took a moment to stare at Ritsuka's cock, now fully erect. My, and he hadn't even touched it yet.

Then, slowly, he sunk his head down and reached his tongue out to taste.

The boy's hips leapt up into the air in surprise at that move, and a high-pitched short mewl came from that throat. Soubi did it again, longer this time, and then the taste, and the delicious tension he could feel beneath his hands as he held Ritsuka's hips, became too intoxicating.

He gripped those hips harder, even though he knew it would probably bruise the boy, because Ritsuka SQUIRMED. He couldn't stop moving! As soon as Soubi's breath alone was on him, Ritsuka began to tremble, and as Soubi's tongue touched him again in tiny licks, the boy's hips jerked back and forth. Soubi allowed his tongue a long lick, sliding it up the whole length, swirling it around the width.

Then he asked, "Ritsuka? Are you alright?"

The boy was panting, and he had his head up now to stare at Soubi. It seemed like he had been watching, or trying to (what he could see past Soubi's long curtain of hair). Soubi smirked.

"I...I'm okay." A blush flared up across that little nose, and Soubi bit his lip to stop his smirk from widening. That cute little blush. Ritsuka didn't seem to know what to say next, so he just waved his hand in a gesture that Soubi took as, "continue." He thought the boy probably did not want to feel vulnerable, and that was why he answered so shortly. He sounded confident.

He licked again, the underside this time, and was rewarded with a push of those hips and a groan that absolutely dripped with desire. So he opened his mouth and sucked at little intervals, here, there. His tongue took in the balls and sucked one, two, three times. Then he pulled up, and looked at Ritsuka.

He made sure the boy's purple eyes were locked with his, and gave a smile. Then his mouth sunk over Ritsuka's cock. It glided in, slow. He took it slow on purpose, inch by inch, watching as Ritsuka's face changed every few seconds. The boy's face went from shock to terror to bliss to need and back again, twice. That was how long it took Soubi to get the whole cock in his mouth. Ritsuka's chest heaved in deep breaths, and his feet were cold when they touched Soubi's skin, those toes curling in and then uncurling.

When Soubi wriggled his tongue around, the boy jumped again, his eyes wide. He cried out, "Ohh, Soubi!" as Soubi suctioned his lips again and again, and then suckled. By the time he used his teeth the boy was positively thrashing, thrusting his cock up, forward, deeper, plunging it in and out of Soubi's mouth.

The boy's breath slowed as he sat, watching Soubi for a few moments, watching as his head bobbed, and groaning when that tongue wriggled up the underside, or thrust against the tip, tasting droplets of precome.

Ritsuka's POV

He enjoyed the look on Soubi's face, and the movements of Soubi's tongue. As he watched the Fighter pleasure him, gulp him, suck, bite, all for Ritsuka's pleasure, Ritsuka shivered at how much he OWNED Soubi. It felt like Soubi would do anything for him. This idea scared Ritsuka and simultaneously did not scare him. He had known for a while now that Soubi was one to be dominated, that he lived for Ritsuka, that he would do whatever Ritsuka commanded, that Ritsuka was dearest to him.

But the full thrust of all this, the intensity and wholeness of it, the power of it, did not really sink into Ritsuka until now, when he could watch the man's lips move over his cock.

He felt silly to be thinking this, to be connecting something so special with just his body. But it felt so good, and he wanted more, he wanted Soubi to touch him in all the ways a person could be touched. And to have this man before him, at his least powerful, willing to do anything for him...for once it did not overwhelm Ritsuka, but made him smile. Soubi loved him. Soubi wanted him. Soubi was pleased by him.

He groaned, thrusting forward as Soubi sucked at him harder. Again and again he slid up into that mouth, into the sweet heat and wetness. It felt so good. He had wanted to say something, about how he hadn't expected anything with mouths and tongues. But then he had decided to not say it, one because he didn't want to sound silly. Two, the mouth felt so good he could barely speak.

As orgasm shuddered through him, he grabbed at Soubi's hair, pulling. He felt the orgasm roll over him in heavy waves, shaking him, making animal sounds come from his throat. He could feel the heat and wet flood from him and watched as Soubi swallowed. The man's adam's apple went up and down to swallow the soft white liquid of Ritsuka's come.

Ritsuka was happy when, instead of pulling away, Soubi moved to embrace Ritsuka, to lick him a little, to nuzzle his nose in the crook of Ritsuka's neck. Ritsuka allowed his ears to be petted, and then sunk into a contented sleep.

Soubi's POV

Soubi slipped his clothes back on, and then, on second thought, went to get a shower. When he was done, his pleasure finished with his own hand instead of with Ritsuka, he drank his cold cup of tea. The playing time was over.

He sat down on the floor. Picking up his drawing utensils, he cocked his head at the boy who lay, snoring a little, on his couch. The boy had wriggled around since he had first fallen asleep. One leg was curled up, his knee buried in the couch pillows. The other hung over the edge of the couch; it was a pose that left so much of his body on display - the crotch, the torso, all of it. He had one arm curled by his face, his head turned to bury his nose in the crook of his own elbow. Maybe the nose was cold.

The other arm lay across Ritsuka's chest, those little fingers balled up in a fist. Soubi took in the pose, and then nodded, smiling. It would work for his project. Definitely. This was a model, nude. The professor enjoyed seeing original ideas - and this certainly was, a child model. Furthermore, Soubi thought the pose showed both innocence and sensuality. The pose was sensual, but the body itself was a mix of sensual and innocent, and the fact that Ritsuka slept was certainly innocent. His face was open and vulnerable, his body on display in a way that Soubi would not have thought it would be when the boy was awake. Now though, things were different; Ritsuka had openly displayed himself to Soubi.

With satisfaction warming him, Soubi sat down and drew Ritsuka. He sketched out the preliminary, and then started in on shape, then shadows, working more and more into detail. He got the freckles on Ritsuka's body, the shadows, even the wounds on the boy's body - the bruises, the dents, the scrapes. He didn't add the new ones that would form though, on the hips. That would perhaps tell too much. He got the sweet curve of Ritsuka's big ears, that and the fullness of the boy's lips. He got everything, except for those beautiful big purple eyes. But that, he thought with a smile, was something he could treasure for his own - that loving gaze.

He finished with a pale blue watercolor wash as the backdrop, and decided to put some color into the couch, too - he made it a brownish red, showing the old and dusty couch as it was, tired, with threads escaping. It contrasted the youth that was Ritsuka atop it.

He hung the piece up to dry, gently, carefully, and then went to go make tea.


End file.
